sonicforhirefandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
. Sonic the Hedgehog is the main character and the main protagonist in the "Sonic For Hire" series. Story Sonic has been broke for years since Tails screwed most of Sonic's life savings on Dreamcast stock for him. Despite this, Tails assists Sonic by getting jobs for him in Season 1. However he must find jobs on his own in Season 2 since Tails has been in the hospital. Sonic does basically anything to get money. He is very attached to a poster of Dominique Wilkins which he "watches" as a form of entertainment for most of the series. After fighting Mike Tyson in Sonic For Hire: Punch Drunk he buys a frame for his poster claiming it'll pay for itself in 15 to 20 years. Sonic gets arrested in Sonic For Hire: Ice Hockey after taking a small fight too far and killing all the players. Tails claims that the bail (which was $100,000) has been payed, but he had to "borrow it from somebody". Turns out Mario payed the bail money, and Sonic must work for him to pay it off. Eventually Sonic kills Mario in Sonic For Hire: The Battle: Part 02 and takes Mario's place as mafia boss. In season 3 Sonic is just getting adjusted to being a mob boss. His first heist was in "Casino Zone" story arc. After having the battle with Darth Vader and defeating him in "The War" story arc, Sonic starts to get the hang of being a mob boss, only to start to feel the stress of it in Sonic For Hire: Duck Hunt which cause him to get some rest. However, Tails tries to take over the Mob Boss family, but, because of his lousy experts, caused the team to fall apart. In which, Sonic discovers and battles Tails to see who will run the Mob, and after the fighting, Tails soon blows up all money and the office too, leaving Sonic both injured and broke again. He was back in his current hut, living in his old house and has a Jarold Wilkins poster. In Sonic For Hire: Restart, he went to work at Burger Time again he told Knuckles he was a changed man and the days of being a "heartless asshole" are over, until Tails (who was now successful and wealthy after having the idea to make the events he went through in Sonic For Hire: It's On in a iPhone game called "[[Cash Explosion]]") threw a vanilla shake at Sonic. This causes him to go back to his old ways, and end up burning Burger Time down by smoking crack the the restroom, out of despair and steals Knuckles' moeped (while being high on crack). In Sonic For Hire: The New Kirby, Kirby plans to make a movie on Sonic's life called "Sonic: One Bad Character" with Tails as his co-star, much to his dismay. In the season 4 finale, Sonic planned to get revenge on Tails ever since he blew up the mob. He was then blasted into outer space with Tails, with a light shining down on them. In season 5, it's reaviled that Sonic and Tails are abord StarFox, and Sonic is made the new leader, Since Slippy and Peppy didn't want Tails as their captain. Sonic later reunites with Eggman and Earthworm Jim and Continues being the boss. He also decided to get even with Tails by continuing insulting him and beating him.'' Personal Life Sonic is lazy, selfish, sarcastic, and self-obsessed. Despite those flaws he does have a good heart, examples of those were shown in "Kirby" where he was distrubed by Kirby when Kirby was killing all the residents of Dream Land, even crying when he killed one himself. Another example was shown in "Dig Dug", where he was against Taizo Hori killing all the monsters in Dig Dug. Although Sonic claimed to have a knack for murder in "Angry Birds" as he killed Bob the goldfish, a few metroids, a minny, Pac-Man, the hockey team, the official, Toad, Yellow Bird, Red bird, White bird, Bub, Bob, Donkey Kong, Mario, the Noid, E.T., the entertainment Tonight host, and 6 Columbian prostitutes. Sonic has a child named Sinequa that is part hedgehog and part mutant brain monster. After failing to kill her in "Bomberman", he realises that she can be very helpful after saving him on numerous occasions. He usually avoids paying child-care so he can have more money to spend on himself. Although it seems Seniqua is in his custody because she's been hanging around Sonic in his office when he became the new mob boss.In pokemon, he was happy to see her again. Despite having to pay child support and sometimes not wanting anything to do with her, Sonic has shown signs of caring about her, and even being affectionate to her. Sonic doesn't hesitate to do drugs or drink whenever offered. He also smoking cracks in the bathroom. Out of carelessness, Sonic sometimes calls rings "coins". Sonic seems to have a drug problem. For some odd reason in the "tapper" Sonic had an odd addiction to Lead. He got lead poisoning from drinking lead. Sonic also claims during the 6 months he spent as a mob boss he got alcohol poisoning, food poisoning, and sun poisoning. Sonic's first sign of having a drug problem was shown in "Toejam and Earl." It was shown again in episodes such as "Oregan trial" "Restart" and "Atari." Sonic used to have an old Dominic Wilkins poster, which he was very possesive of. He loves watching it, over a TV anyday and was heartbroken when it was destroyed by Mario. To replace his poster, he found the real Dominic Wilkins, and had him frozen in carbonite, only for him to be set free by Darth Vader in "The War: Part One" which angered Sonic. However Dominic Wilkins was seen celebrating with Sonic at the end of the "The War: Part 2. After Dominic Wilkins disapears, Sonic replaces him with a Jarred wilkins poster. His relationship with Tails is a bit edgy as Tails screwed Sonic out of all his money and won't hesitate to insult him. Sonic claims that he values his poster over Tails' life anyday, and Tails claims Sonic couldn't give a shit if he lived or died. Never the less they still seem to care for eachother as Sonic needs Tails's help to get him through jobs and Tails willingly helps Sonic out. Tails eventually turns on Sonic, and tries to take over the mob family, which causes the boys to fight and ends it with Tails blowing up the money. In restart, Sonic's trying to get his life back on track, and works at Burger time, only to see Tails again. Sonic tries to be poliet but Tails continues to harass and rub his success about his knew iphone game in Sonic's face. Sonic also got mad at Tails when he ran over and killed the kid who was gonna give him money. Sonic has a various amount of love lifes. The first was shown in Methroid when he had sex with Mother Brain, and thus Seniqua was born. Sonic's next relationship was shown in Double Dragon where he went out on a date with the female grunt. Donkey Kong seemed attracted to Sonic, but Sonic didn't want anything to do with her/him despite the fact she/he saved his life. Then in "Peach" he told the princess to give her a call when she wasn't bonkers, and in "Wrestlemania" she showed up, indicating Peach still saw Sonic as her new captor. Then appears Amy, Sonic's alleged stalker who he rejects. Sonic was used a few times for prositution "as he mentioned it in Golden axe" For he was hired by thunderhead to make out with Tyras Flaire. He also seems to have pervy side since he made out with Birdo after he killed Toad, not caring if She was either male or female. He also made a roofied cocktail for the cheerleaders in "Tecmo Bowl". Sonic doesn't seem to mind gay people as shown in both "Link" and Peach" claiming that there was nothing wrong with being gay. He even used an excuse that he was gay at least 3 times, "Metroid" "Kirby" and "Wrestlemania" . Sonic also treats his friends , especially Eggman and Tails. Though he does seem to value them alot, considering they came to his aid in "The battle." He seems to really despize Thunderhead for his perverted personallity, and his creeped out by Kirby for his love of murder. Sonic starts to feel the stress from being a mob boss in "Duck Hunt" and all that pressure leads him to try to fight the dog, only to get the crap beaten out of him, until Tails saves him with Seniqua's help. When Tails tries to take over the position of Mob Boss, Sonic fights him, only to end up injured and broke after Tails blows up the money and office. In "Restart", Sonic tries to get his life together again and manages to Work at Burger Time again. He Tells Knuckles he changed his ways and is no longer selfish, rude, or a jerk anymore. However because Tails kept rubing his success in Sonic's face and threw a vanilla shake at his face, Sonic goes back to his old ways. In "Pokemon", Sonic might be suffering from seizures. In the episode "Two Bad Characters", he reunites with Tails, and daydreams of himself finishing off Tails once and for all. He then covers up his plan to murder Tails by telling him that he should get some top-billing, but Tails becomes very trustworthy of this. In "El Padrino", Sonic goes to South America to pick up Eggman & Jim, but Eggman was far too reluctant to leave, so he was dragged away by Sonic & Jim. Then in "Movie Magic", Tails and Sonic had agreed to switch roles during production of "Two Bad Characters", so that Tails can "spice up" Sonic's boring life, much to the annoyance of Sonic. In "The Red Carpet", Sonic runs into a boiler room to finish off Tails, who follows him into the room. Sonic then presumably urinates on the boiler after hearing screams of fright causing it to explode and blasting him and Tails to into outer space. In the beginning of Season 5, Sonic gets even with Tails by hitting him and insulting him. He is then made the new captain of StarFox, since Fox was gone, and Peppy and Slippy didn't want Tails as their leader. He is now currently undertaking missions for the leader of a space organization. Later he reunites with Jim and Eggman. List of Jobs In the beginning of the series Sonic needed money to get by so Tails managed to get him some jobs to help him get by. Sonic first started as a paper boy, but after a while Sonic had enough and threw a newspaper at a window and stole a TV and fled the scene when the cops came. In "punch drunk" Sonic was a boxer, he was doing well until he found out Tails bet against him. In "Toejam and Earl" Sonic was hallucinating that he was capturing humans with Toejam and Earl when in reality he dropped acid and wondered off and was throwing jars at people for no reason. In "Robotnik" he was helping Quebert in the beginning then went to go unclog Eggman's toilet which disgusted him. Even after unclogging it, Eggman just ran off without paying Sonic the money. In Street fighter, Sonic and Tails were anouncers for a fight against Blanka and Chung Li only for Eggman to screw it up and cause Blanka to shock Sonic. In "Earthworm Jim" Sonic was hired to keep Bob the goldfish away from Jim's suit while he went to crawl outside, Sonic got curious about what the suit could do only to find out it did nothing, so he murders Bob, and steals Jim's suit and tv.In Burgertime, Sonic is hired by Knuckles to make burgers for Eggman, which he does, but gets aggressive with him and gets fired. However, it didn't matter to sonic so much as he added a "SPECAIL SAUCE" to the burgers. In "Oregon trail" He was leading some people across and they started to annoy him with their arguing, he left them for a moment to get some help from an indian cheif only to then get high. When he returned he found that the people had died, and then went back to get high again. In "metroid" he becomes an escort for mother brain only to end up in bed with her and thus Seniqua was born. In kirby, Sonic was hired by Kirby to kill the residents of Ice Creamland, which he does and cries about it. In Tetris when was helping the player with tetris but then Eggman and Earthworm Jim come in seaking revenge (mostlyto get Jim's suit) only to find out that it was used as a diaper for Seniqua, it's revield that Sonic has to pay child support. In Golden axe Sonic is hired by Glithe to get laid by Trightress while he pleasures himself. Sonic's against it at first but agrees after they offer to pay him Triple. In Kid Icarus Sonic's hired by Pit to get him a nurse, but gets fustrated by Pit when he's being impacient. This causes sonic to trick Pit into falling off the edge, and then he gets turned into an eggplant. In Season 2 Sonic starts to find his own jobs because Tails was hospitilized. In Excite bike, Sonic is turned back to normal, and is hired as a replacement of one of the racers in excite bike, only for his to go off the ramps too high and crash into Tails. In Dig Dug, he meets up with Tazio Hotori and wants a job, only to learn that Tazio was going underground to kill the monsters with an airpump or crush them with a rock. Like with kirby, sonic found that disturbing since he saw no harm in the monsters, and got into an arguement with Tazio, only for him to try to kill sonic, but sonic takes his airpump fills him up with air and Tazio pops and flies off, and Sonic steals his wallet. In Pacman, Sonic shows off his skills to pacman, but that only gets him yelled at, and then he's hired by the ghost gang to kill pacman, which he does, but then the ghosts fly off without changing him back. In Bomberman, it's take your daughter to work day, and Sonic takes Seniqua to work with him which is helping bomberman defuse the bombs, which he feeds to Seniqua and impresses Bomberman. The two become friends, but Seniqua accidentally kills him when she spits out a bomb. In Mortal Kombat, Sonic is hired to battle a retarded alien kid named Gurru since he loves death matches. Sonic tries reasoning with him about with life, but then Gurru tries to kill him, only for Seniqua to rescue him. Sonic is hired to play on a Russian hockey team in "Ice Hockey", only to end up killing them with his "Zamboni Poni" and get arrested. Tails bails him out, but the money was later discovered to be from Mario. This causes Sonic to work for Mario until he pays off his debt. His first job was to kill Toad because he's been slipping up on his job of protecting Princess Peach, which Sonic does, then has face sex with Birdo. Sonic's next job is to kill the Angry birds, which he does with Alcellzer and rice. Sonic did good for Mario but slips up when he fails to kill the brothers from double dragon (thanks to Eggman and Earthworm Jim) and kills Bub and Bob from bubble bobble hoping it'd make up for it...which it didn't. However, Mario gave him another Shot and sent him to kill frogger which Luigi watching him, again Sonic messes this up when Luigi licks frogger, gets high, and fails to save him from getting hit by a bus. In "Donkey Kong Country" Sonic and Tails try to cover up Luigi's death (which Mario buys) and then sends them to pick up some TNT barrels since Mario felt like blowing up some worlds. When they got there, Donkey Kong (dressed as Candy) was guarding the barrels and would move for a kiss and sex, Sonic was of course disgusted, but then Mario showed up revieling that frogger told him everything, and tries to kill Sonic, only to get pushed off a cliff by Dk, and then Sonic pushes DK off, since he was still reluntant to have sex with him. In the battle part one, Tails thinks they should be hiding since Sonic is responsible for killing Mario, the biggest crime boss on the planet, they would be endangered for a mob hit. Sonic brushes it off saying there was nothing to worry, only for Mario to come in alive with his goon friends and everyone else that hates sonic, seaking revenge and destroys Sonic's poster in the process. In part 2 Sonic, along with Tails, Eggman, Kirby, Earthworm Jim, and Gilius fight against Mario and his goons, and in the end Sonic kills Mario, and becomes the new crime boss, and he replaces his poster with Dominic Wilkins frozen in carbonite. In season 3, Sonic's just getting use to being the new mob boss, but he has no idea what a mob boss does, but Tails suggests the strung arm a bar. In the Tapper, Sonic gets temporary ownership of a bar, which he and Tails try to get money out of. At first Sonic's excited about it, but he gets sick of it and wants it burned down, only for Kirby to beat him to it. In Link, Sonic tries to rob an old blacksmith which fails, so Tails decided that they should find Princess Peach since she was closer to Mario. Link comes along and decides to help the group out with Margaritas which Sonic, Eggman, Earthworm Jim, and Giligus are excited about, but Tails says they need to get it together or some other crime family's gonna knock them out. It seems that Link was leading them to Peach...but he lead them to Margarita manor. In Peach, Sonic, and Tails find Princess Peach, only to see she's a lil messed up and has stockholmsyndrom. Peach fails to give them any advice, but fortunatly Eggman and Earthworm Jim find Princess Potatoe, who knows Mario very well. In "Casino Zone: Parts 1 to 3", Sonic, Tails ,Eggman, Earthworm Jim, Seniqua, Princess Potatoe, and Kirby formed a team to rob Casino Zone. The first part consisted of Princess Potatoe telling them about Mario's plot to rob Casino Zone.Sonice was given the role Master of Disguise. They were gonna take Vanoid along because he can disable the parrticle excellerator, but Eggman (who formaly owned casino zone) remembered he never installed it, and used the money to buy a slurppy machine so they wouldn't need him. But since he heard the plan to rob Casino Zone, Sonic killed him. In part 2 Sonic was captured and learned the new owner of casino zone was Shredder, who was gonna force Sonic to do an ice show called Sonic on ice. Sonic was excited about the idea much to Shredder's surprise, thus earning Sonic a new job as an actor. In part 3, Sonic enjoys his ice show and meets up with Tails who tells him they can still pull off the heist. Sonic is relunctant at first but Tails changes his mind when he tell him how much money there is in the safe. Regrouping with the others (minus Kirby and Potato) Sonic and the others learn from Tails that Shredder never locks the safe, so they would need some disguieses to get to the vault, SOnic tries to call Mr. Disgueses, but he didn't answer, so they just used the costumes from the ice show to get to the vault and rob it. Shredder comes out distraught and tells Sonic of all the plans he had for him and begs him not to leave, and starts crying, distrubing Sonic in the process, and Tails accidentally reveals to the others they stole rings (which are considered worthless). Sonic makes it up to the group with the buffet and half-priced tickets for Sonic on Ice. Later, in "Tecmo Football", Sonic and Tails were unable to make it up to the others with the whole Casino thing, so they took them to a football game...where they were the ones playing. Sonic bet against them to lose, but he starts getting so good that he forgets they were suppose to lose in order to win the bet. Tails fixes this by having Gilius run Sonic and a few of the other players down with a tank, disqualifying the team and making them win the bet. In " The War: Part 1", Sonic is now used to being a mob boss, but then Darth Vador enters in and challenges Sonic to a battle (because him and his mob family were making too much noise). Sonic refuses at first but after Vador unfreezes Dominic Wilkins, Sonic accepts the challenge, and he along with Tails, Seniqua, Eggman, and Earthworm Jim go against Vader, Luke, and 3 storm troopers in "Family Feud". In "The War: Part 2", thanks to Seniqua, Sonic's mob family wins. However, Vader tries to kill Sonic, but only to be defeated and killed by the blind Dominic Wilkins. Sonic was last seen with Tails, Eggman, Earthworm Jim, Kirby, Gilius, Seniqua, and Wilkins celebrating their victory, and smiles at the ghosts of Mario, Vader, and Louy Anderson. In "wrestlemania" Sonic gets sick of Mother Brain, Amy, Peach, and the girl grunt's arguing to the point where he arranges them to fight over him. Amy wins, but he once again(like always) rejects her. In "Duck hunt" Sonic starts to get under alot of stress from everything that's been happening. While he claims he's fine, Tails seems concern. Sonic shoots an airplain, and tries to hit the ducks, but the stress gets to him after all the dog's constant mocking (which he keeps refering to as a moose until the end). Sonic goes to fight the dog, only to be mauled until Tails saves him with the help of Seniqua, thus leaving Sonic in the hospital giving him the rest he needs. In Contra, Tails takes over the mob boss family much to Sonic's liking. Tails claims he plans on keeping Sonic and make him do random jobs, but Sonic angrily declaires, it's on. In "It's on" Sonic battles Tails up to the point where he chases him through various areas such as Donkey Kong Country, Mortal Combat, and Excite bike, all the way back to his office. He's horrified to see Tails about to blow up the bag of money they won in "Techmo Football" and tries to make a deal with Tails, which fails. Tails blows up the office and the money, leaving Sonic injured and broke. He lives back in his old home, and reviled to have a Jarred Wilkins poster, and Claims it's time to go to work. In Season 4, Sonic works at Burger Time again, and tries to start fresh with a clean sleave, but Tails ruins it by rubbing his success in Sonic's face. Sonic goes back to his old ways, and ends up burning Burger Time down, and steals Knuckles Moeped. In Atari Sonic is back to his old ways, and he his forced to work for an old game called Atari and clear the aliens. The general snaps at him for his numerous comments on how he messed up any other game he was in and up to the point where sonic kills the aliens and leaves. He then goes to an old E.T. game, and meets Eliot who wants him to help him build a phone for E.T. Sonic wanted him to get his mom's purse which Eliot agrees but he is killed when Tails runs him over to gloat at Sonic. Sonic out of rage leaves to find E.T. and the two get high, and ride a bike *spoof from the move* only for E.T. to fall and get killed, and Sonic falls aswell and gets arrested and he meets up with Thunderhead again. Sonic made a small cameo in the Mega Man Dies at the End episode "On the Lam" Where him and THunderhead are digging their way out of their jail cell which leads them into the Final Fanasty area in "Final Fanasty." In the beginning of the episode Sonic and Thunderhead are arguing over Star wars. The duo then meet 4 characters from the final fantasy series (White Mage, Thief, Warrior, and Piper) fighting a monster. The 4 characters offered them to fight along with them, and Sonic scofts at the characters attacks on the monster and has Thunderhead show them how to fight by using his axe. The final fantasy characters scold at them for it wasn't their turn, which Sonic scofts at. During the arguement, Thunderhead summons a dragon which kills the monster. The 4 heroes are impressed and offered Sonic and Thunderhead to come live with them, however Thunderhead summons the dragon which kills them. Sonic snaps at him because he killed the people who were going to treat them as kings, but Thunderhead said he did it only because he didn't have enough ass wine. Sonic gets even more mad when Thunderhead said he's going to stay with him. In the next episode "Pokemon" Thunderhead and Sonic go to the pokemon world "After Thunderhead said something about an underground battle match". They meet the male player (from pokemon platnum) and are up against Sinequa and her dog. Soic sends Thunderhead out there, and he uses his dragon but it doesn't effect the dog, and then just like Sonic, he gets mauled by the dog. The Pokemon Trainner then demands that Sonic pays up for his lost, only to find he doesn't have money, so he tries to get Sinequa to kill sonic, but gets killed instead. Sonic happily reuntes with his daughter and the two leave. Sinequa asks him if they could take the dog with them, but Sonic tells her he has to stay, especially since he befriended Thunderhead. In Sonic For Hire: Scribblenauts, he works for Maxwell who says to help him but instead says at the end of the episode that he's going to rob a gas station, which happens in Sonic For Hire: Mega Man where he meets up with Mega Man and Co. who he talks with until they leave and the gas station blows up. In sonic For Hire: The New Kirby, he works for Kirby who's now a Hollywood producer and makes a movie about him with Tails as his co-star which Sonic doesn't approve. In Sonic For Hire: Two Bad Characters, He channged the name to Two Bad Characters with Tails as the main character. In "El Padrio" Sonic goes to South America to get Eggman and Jim to be in his movie, telling them that they will be able to get coke and women. El Padrio then treis to kill sonic with his Canibail teen celeberty girls, only for sonic to kill them. After that, Padrio lets gives Sonic Jim and Eggman. During "Movie Magic" Sonic and Tails have switched roles, but this serves to be a problem as Tails has added things to the movie to "Spice Up" Sonic's "Boring" Life. Sonic is enranged by this, especially when Tails once again takes the role of his position in the first episode of season 4. Gallery Sonic-for-hire01.jpg|Sonic and Tails after Sonic's confrontation with Mike Tyson in "Sonic for Hire - Punch Drunk" SFHDKC screenshot.png|Sonic, Tails, and Candy Kong while being confronted by Mario in "Sonic for Hire - Donkey Kong Country" Mario dies.jpg|Sonic and company after Sonic kills Mario in "Sonic for Hire - The Battle: Part 02" File:HNI_0051.JPG|"Who's the loser now. LOSERS?!" Trivia *Unlike his game counterpart, this Sonic says inappropiate words and he does not drink alcohol in his video game series, he is also violent unlike video game counterpart. Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Males Category:Living Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Main Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5